Fiction versus Reality
by Invaderk
Summary: [LESS] [JPLE] A dream, the reality, and the wish that fiction would come to life.


A/N: Yes, I've not been on much at all for the last…while… but I've been working hard on my 100 and my inspiration for Harry Potter fan fiction has been waning of late…

But let's not get on that depressing subject. I have, for you all, a little story that depicts one of my deepest annoyances of fan fiction today. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Shut up, I know: I'm a penniless fan fiction writer who doesn't own a thing. You don't need to tell me.

Happy Reading!

**Fiction versus Reality**

The Fiction (The Dream):

It was sunny, yet cool enough for the students not to have to worry about sweating and wearing summer clothes in front of their peers. Not that they were embarrassed to show their true colors, of course. Well, not for the most part. He'd been working out a lot lately and was more or less confident about his body. No, being completely exposed wasn't on his agenda, but it wouldn't be so bad if he had to take a dip in the lake, which some of the other students were doing. For now, he was perfectly content with sitting under the cool shade of the beech tree with a friend.

A sharp elbow in the ribs got his attention.

"Ouch! What is it, Avery?"

"I think she digs you."

"Who?" Severus sat up on the grass and looked around, putting a hand to his forehead to block the sun from getting in his eyes.

Avery pointed to the edge of the lake, where a pretty Seventh Year sat by herself, a book open on her lap and her feet dangling in the cool water. Severus turned back to his friend with a disbelieving expression. He raised his eyebrows.

"Evans?" he asked.

"Yeah," replied Avery.

Together Severus and Avery watched as Lily Evans turned a page in her book and leaned her cheek on her fist. Sometimes he liked to watch her read; she often made the most interesting facial expressions when what she was reading intrigued her. Actually, she was more or less always nice to look at. The two men looked back at each other, Avery grinning.

"You should ask her out."

Severus laughed. "Are you kidding me?" he scoffed. "Evans? Lily Evans?"

Avery nodded and Severus shot the redhead a tentative glance before looking back at him with hesitancy. "You really think so?"

Avery nodded. Severus clapped his friend on the shoulder and stood up.

"Wish me luck."

"Good luck, Snape."

With an air of casualness that James Potter would not have been able to match, Severus ambled across the green lawn, past a group of chattering Slytherin girls who stared with misty eyes at him, and stopped behind the redhead.

"Hello Evans."

Lily jumped, turned around, and Severus saw a strange look flit across her pale face for just a brief moment. "Hello Snape. What do you want?"

Severus gestured to the empty patch of grass beside her. "Mind if I join you?"

She shook her head

_my god what beautiful hair, the way the sun glints off of it_

and patted the spot next to her. "There's plenty of roomfor the both of us."

Severus sat down and positioned his legs so that he wouldn't have to put his feet in the water, though being in the direct sunlight had caused him to sweat just the slightest bit. Or maybe it wasn't the sun that was making him sweat. At any rate, it was a good thing he'd invented a spell to keep his hair from getting greasy. What had once been a greasy mop now barely touched his shoulders, and was sleek and smooth.

He leaned his arms back and put his weight on them, all the while keeping direct eye contact with Lily. "So Evans, how've you been?"

"Decent, decent." Light and casual, her voice was just like his.

"That's good," he said, nodding. Then, all of a sudden, he asked, "Evans – Lily, I mean – what would you say to going on a date?"

Lily raised her eyebrows as if she were surprised, yet he still noticed a blush creep up her neck. She looked out towards the lake. "A date?" she asked.

"Yes."

She looked back at him. There was no denying it; she really _was_ blushing, but only a little. And she had this small smile on her face as well, and it made his heart skip a beat. Somehow he managed to keep his cool. "Where did you have in mind?"

Severus shrugged coolly and replied, "Oh, I don't know. Madame Puddifoot's is a little cliché, don't you agree?" When Lily nodded, he continued. "I think the Three Broomsticks is a much better place – or we won't have to worry about getting sparkles in our food, at any rate. What do you say?"

Smiling at his calm, casual behavior, she replied, "Sure, why not? Meet me in the Great Hall at seven?"  
"Of course."

Severus reached over, picked her hand up off her book, and kissed it. Then he stood up and began walking off back towards the beech tree, where Avery was grinning like an idiot. On his way over, he passed Potter, who was heading in Lily's direction. He nodded to the Gryffindor pleasantly, and Potter gave him a confused, weird look.

"How ya doin', Pothead?" He said.

Potter looked at Severus with a bemused look. "Have you been harassing Evans, Snape?" he asked suspiciously.

Severus smirked. "I suggest you ask her."

With that, he brushed by Potter and made his way back to his spot under the beech tree.

-

The Reality (The Nightmare):

"Snape, what are you staring her Evans for?"

Severus snapped back to reality and picked his head up off his hand, which was leaning on his bent knee.

"I'm not staring at that _Mudblood_, you prat," he sneered. "Are you some sort of idiot?"

Avery laughed coldly and replied, "You never know. Sometimes us Slytherins can't control out emotions." He flopped down on the grass without another word and closed his eyes.

"Speak for yourself. _I_ can control my emotions."

Severus chanced a glance at the pretty – no, beautiful – redhead as she sat with her feet dangling in the lake and her chin propped up on her open hand as she read. How he longed to be more attractive. A sculpted body, clean hair, popularity. Hell, he wouldn't even mind being in, say, Ravenclaw just so he'd have a chance to have a civilized conversation with her. Never mind this bickering shit between Gryffindors and Slytherins; he wanted commitment. He had no problem with the fighting itself and jumped in a good brawl every once in a while, but he also wanted something more than a one-night stand with a Slytherin girl who didn't care about him.

"Whatever you say, Snape."

A straight-backed, messy-haired Gryffindor caught Severus's eye as he strolled down the grounds and towards the redhead in question. He approached Lily, sat down beside her, and took her book off her lap. Lily reacted, but with a flirtatious smile on her face.

_Give it back, James_, Severus read her lips.

Potter leaned across and kissed her on the mouth. It wasn't a full out snogging session, just a peck, but the pair of them seemed to enjoy it just fine. Potter handed Lily her book and they began talking, Potter peeling off his shoes and socks so he could put his feet in the water.

Severus watched all of this through narrowed eyes. Avery couldn't see it and nor could the two Gryffindors, but a slow, burning hate had begun coursing through his veins.

It wouldn't be the last time.

-

_Fin._

* * *

A/N: I have a little story to share with you all. So the grocery store calls and says that we ordered ten pounds of meat, and we're like "Uh, I most certainly did not." After a little arguing, it was a misunderstanding after all. That's holiday chaos for you, people!

And speaking of which, I may or may not whip up a little holiday fluff, but I don't know. It depends on how my 100 is going and all, so if you don't hear anything from me, then Happy Holidays in advance!


End file.
